My Little Pony: The 7th Element (Chapter 2)
by MLPRainbow2000
Summary: Sunrise Sparkle is a Pegasus filly and is in the astronomy tower in the castle in Canterlot with her mom,Star Shine. She runs out of things to do and decides to take a walk around the castle.(400 years in the future and all the main characters are gone except Princess Twilight Sparkle who rules Equestria on her own)


My Little Pony: The 7th Element

Chapter 2:

Sunrise Sparkle trotted through the streets of Canterlot. Her mane and tail bounced along in rhythm with her steps. She walked along with her mother on Bridle Street, on their way to the castle. She watched as wagons and fancy ponies passed by her. They passed a fancy store and in the window was a new bronze telescope called the Galaxias. "Oh, honey is it alright if I just go and look at it for a few seconds?"Star Shine asked. "Yeah, go ahead." Sunrise answered. " I'll just stay here." Her mom walked over to the telescope quickly.

Sunrise Sparkle suddenly fell backwards, her butt hit the cold concrete. "Hey, watch where you're going!" She heard a high pitched voice shriek. She looked up at the filly the voice was coming out of. "Oh, so it was you Sunrise Sparkle, or should I say, blank flank!" She saw that it was Ruby Amulet, a filly she knew from school with a red amulet cutie mark, along with her friend, Emerald Glitter. Sunrise wasn't surprised. "

"It's good to see that you don't have your cutie mark!" Ruby said, "I don't think you'll ever get it. Yeah, maybe you'll just be a blank flank forever." Sunrise Sparkle gritted her teeth, "Why don't you just leave me alone." Ruby smirked, "Alright, just as long as you stay out of my way, ok blank flank?" Ruby Amulet and Emerald Glitter walked away.

Her mom walked back over to her, "Was that Ruby Amulet you were talking to?" Sunrise kept her eyes on the fillies walking away."Yeah." Sunrise Sparkle replied. Star Shine smiled, "I've met her before. Isn't she just the sweetest thing?" Sunrise looked up at her in disgust, she was about to say something, but her mom suggested that they keep walking.

As they neared the castle gates, a unicorn guard with glistening gold armor walked up to them. Star Shine pulled a card from her yellow saddle bag. He glanced at it and then used his unicorn powers to open the gate. Star Shine smiled at him, and then they made their way through the magnificent halls of the castle. They came to a stair well that spiraled up to the entrance of the tower.

Sunrise Sparkle fluttered her wings, she smiled as she took off from the ground, her hair swirling around her. She flew up and up into the tower until she came to the entrance, which was a large silver door with stars and alignments engraved on it. Her mother landed next to her, her yellow mane billowing around her. Star Shine opened the door and stepped inside.

It was a magnificent room, but Sunrise Sparkle had been in it so many times, that it felt like another home. The giant balcony had a few telescopes sitting on it, along with some books plus reports and journals. Star Shine walked over to the navy blue journal with the yellow quill and started writing as she looked out of the telescope.

"I'm just going to go read." Sunrise Sparkle told her mother. Star Shine nodded and Sunrise walked back into the tower room. She found a purple elegant chair and table and sat down. She pulled her Daring Do book out of her saddle bag and started reading.

An hour later, she was finished with the book and thought of what she could do next. She thought of nothing, "I should have brought the next book in Daring Do."She mumbled. She got up and walked out of the room and on to the balcony. Star Shine was writing more reports and reading a book that had a sun and a star on it. "What do you need honey?" Star Shine asked, looking up from her book. Sunrise Sparkle sighed, "I can't find anything to do."

"Did you read your Daring Do book?" Her mother asked. "Yes, and I don't have the next one" Sunrise replied."Oh, I see."Star Shine said. "Why don't you go walk around the castle?" Star Shine suggested. Sunrise Sparkle smiled, "Ok, I think I'll go do that."She turned around and walked back out of the tower to the giant silver door. She pushed it open and made her way back into the stair well. She fluttered her wings and was in the air. She flew down and down.


End file.
